The present invention relates to a closed system.
Drive systems are previously disclosed through each of DE 19517181 A1 and DE 19530907 A1. These are not closed systems, however, and their function is not as effective as one might wish.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to make available a closed system enabling the internal forces of the system to be used as an energy source with the help of a circulating fluid.